


Trick or Treat

by Brieeze01



Series: Silk & Satin ^.~ [2]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: 4P, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bottom Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín, Bottom Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Breakfast in Bed, Candy, Chengxian, Choking on dick, Costumes, Creampie, Cute, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Edgeplay, Edging, Established Relationship, Everybody uses lube, Face-Fucking, Flip Fuck, Fluff, Fondling, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Fucking, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, Happy Halloween, Humiliation, Jealousy, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Making Out, Morning After, Morning Kisses, One Big Happy Family, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scary Movies, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Sweet, Switching, Tiny bit of Angst, Top Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín, Top Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén, Top Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Top Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Trick or Treat: Treat, Trick or Treat: Trick, Trick or Treating, WangXian, Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn Birthday, XiCheng, XiXian, XianCheng - Freeform, birthday breakfast, established couples, happy birthday Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, jealous Lans, wangcheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brieeze01/pseuds/Brieeze01
Summary: Later that night back at their apartment, Jiang Cheng plopped down on the couch in his lounge wear snagging the last piece of their pepperoni pizza as he eyed the huge box of candies MianMian had given them with interest. Wei Ying had already run through about half, sharing them with Lan Zhan as they tasted all the different flavors. There were some with gummy centers and others filled with different liquors and still others coated with chocolate or caramel.Lan XiChen popped a green colored one into his mouth with a hum at the lime taste and he snagged the lid, ‘Monster Munchies’ was scrawled across it in bright purple. He flipped the lid to read the candy descriptions when he noticed a small warning label in the corner. It was so faded, as though the printer had run out of ink, all he could really make out were ‘limit’ and ‘5’ and ‘48 quantity’He frowned a little but shrugged it off, how bad could some Halloween candies be?
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: Silk & Satin ^.~ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992376
Comments: 52
Kudos: 225





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Wei Ying~
> 
> Barbara and I......have no excuse for this..................
> 
> p.s. it's set after the main events of Silk & Satin and it does stand alone

Jiang Cheng slid from the warm blankets as his phone buzzed with its 7:30 alarm. He slipped his feet into his new slippers and padded down the hall to their roomy bathroom for his morning necessities. They had moved just 3 months ago at the start of their first semester at school and everything was so fresh and new, it was exciting just to wake up. It was absolutely wonderful to wake up in his own queen sized bed with his own cozy purple comforter and walk down a long hallway to a great big bathroom that was done with white tile and silver accents. 

Their bathroom cabinets were full of brand new fluffy towels in different colors because he and Wei WuXian couldn’t decide on a theme and he snagged a light green one to dry his face before he stepped out into the hallway again. He walked passed Jin Ling’s room and poked his head in to see his little nephew snuggled up in his big twin bed. He had a bedframe now and his adorable yellow Pokemon blanket was tucked up under his chin. He shut the door quietly and continued further passed his room and Wei WuXian’s.

He cracked the door a little to see his brother curled up in his own new bed, his dark grey comforter laying perfectly flat over him. Wei WuXian didn’t move much in his sleep probably because they had slept together for so many years on that tiny, threadbare mattress and Jiang Cheng listened to his soft, deep breaths for a moment.

Wei Ying was used to waking up at 4am and even now after they had left that breakneck life behind, he still woke up early usually around 7 or 8 but today he slept deeply and Jiang Cheng was happy to let him as he quietly closed the door. 

He ambled into the kitchen to start on his older brother’s birthday breakfast. It was a tradition since way back when they had been children. On your birthday you got some kind of fancy breakfast in bed and Jiang Cheng started up their coffee pot and set about making his brother something special. 

He was just in the middle of popping out some big Belgium waffles from their new waffle maker when he heard the front door click and he glanced around the corner to see the Lans troop in. Lan XiChen had a couple of bags in one hand and a gift in the other and Lan Zhan had SiZhui's little hand in his. They toed off their shoes quietly with little waves and soft, ‘good mornings,’ before WangJi turned on some cartoons for his nephew. They had been dating for almost a year now, their anniversary being mid-November and today was a special day since it would be the first time they would all get to celebrate Wei Ying’s birthday and the first Halloween they would get to spend as a family. 

SiZhui was sad Jin Ling wasn’t awake yet but he was very curious about those big, sweet smelling waffles and he followed Jiang Cheng around the kitchen like his own personal shadow. XiChen and WangJi leaned their arms on the other side of the bar top next to a few decorative Halloween pumpkins, watching him work after he had shooed them out of the way telling them quite plainly that SiZhui was more than enough. 

He scrambled up some eggs and bacon and dished out 6 plates of food and 6 little glasses of orange juice before he snagged a tray for his brother’s breakfast. He drizzled hot maple syrup all over the waffle and some powdered sugar before he nodded his head at the youngest Lan, “SiZhui can you go wake up Jin Ling, it’s time for some birthday breakfast”

SiZhui nodded before bounding down the hallway to jump into Jin Ling’s room. He looked at him for a second trying to figure out how to wake him up. He thought long and hard about it, a cute little crease between his eyebrows before he decided to copy his uncles. He rubbed Jin Ling’s head and kissed his forehead a few times just like Uncle Ji did to wake him up for school in the mornings. 

Jin Ling blinked a little blearily before he stretched his whole body out and looked up. He paused in surprise before launching himself out of the bed and grabbing SiZhui in a big hug, “HI SIZHUI!!” He grinned and SiZhui laughed happily. Jin Ling was his bestest friend in the whole wide world. 

“It’s Xian-gege’s birthday and our jiujius are waiting for breakfa--”

“Come on SiZhui!” Jin Ling grabbed his hand and yanked him back out into the hallway before he had even finished speaking. They ran the few feet to Wei Ying’s door and Jiang Cheng nodded, “go on in then, let’s wake him up,” he spoke warmly and the little boys leapt into the dim, shadowy gloom of Wei WuXian’s room. 

They scrambled up onto his bed bouncing around, “wake up Xian-gege! Dajiu! Happy birthday, happy birthday!”

Wei Ying blinked awake as two little balls of energy plopped down on top of him and he laughed hugging them both, “AW! Thank you guys!” He ruffled their hair sitting up slowly with a big yawn and a big stretch before he glanced at the door to see the rest of his little family. 

“Hey guys,” he smiled at them and Lan WangJi smiled back. Wei Ying looked so cute in his red pajamas with his hair up in all directions. It was so fluffy and messy. Jiang Cheng walked forward to set the big tray in his lap, “Happy Birthday Idiot,” he spoke fondly and Wei Ying grinned at him, “aw! Shidi you’re the best!”

Everyone piled up on his bed with their breakfast and they all wished him a happy birthday before they started to talk about their plans for the day since Wei Ying’s actual birthday fell right on Halloween.

“Well, we got the costumes and MianMian wants to head out around 4, Central Park is doing pumpkin carvings at 4:30 and at night they do hay rides and trick or treating for the kiddos,” Jiang Cheng spoke as he drank his orange juice.

XiChen nodded before he took a bite of his big waffle. It was sweet and delicious before he continued, “we went last year, it's a lot of fun, they set up booths all over the park for kids to stop by. We brought our costumes so we can just go from here”

“That’s great,” Wei Ying took a sip of his wonderful cup of coffee, “what did you guys decide on?”

“WangJi’s gonna be a vampire, I’m going to be Dr. Jekyll and SiZhui wants to be a Pokemon trainer, what about you guys?” XiChen glanced into his boyfriend’s beautiful blue eyes with curiosity in his voice.

“Well A-Ling has to be a Pokemon trainer,” he laughed, “I’m going to be a pirate and Wei WuXian’s a witch…” Jiang Cheng frowned at his brother, “are you really going to wear a dress?”

Wei Ying grinned, “yup, boys can be witches too,” he defended as he scooped up the last of his scrambled eggs. 

“And heels?” Jiang Cheng asked incredulously for the millionth time.

“Yup, it’s my birthday I can wear what I want,” he smirked at his brother and Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever idiot…”

Lan Zhan felt a laugh catch in his chest as he watched them bicker goodnaturedly before they all headed into the living room to plop down on the couches. They watched a few kid’s Halloween movies and baked a lot of sweet treats. Jiang Cheng was apparently a whiz in the kitchen as he whipped up bat and pumpkin shaped ginger snap cookies with Jin Ling and SiZhui’s help of course. They covered them in crazy orange and green and purple icing before subjecting everyone to them and no one could resist their nephews’ hopeful eyes. 

They ate 2 cookies a piece despite the overwhelming amount of sugary icing on top. Jiang Cheng laughed at his cringing boyfriend and nudged Lan Zhan into his second cookie before he popped back into the kitchen to start on a pumpkin pie. 

That one he made by himself shooing Jin Ling and SiZhui back into the living room to finish watching Monster House which, in Wei Ying’s opinion, was actually kind of good for a kid’s scary movie. 

Next they watched the Nightmare Before Christmas because that was one of Wei WuXian’s favorite movies from his childhood before they moved on to Disney’s Hocus Pocus as the rich smell of pumpkin pie filled their apartment. 

Around 3 in the afternoon they started to get into their costumes, setting Jin Ling and SiZhui up in their jeans with a blue and white jacket just like Ash Ketchum’s from Pokemon. They plopped red and white check mark hats on their heads and slipped green cut off gloves on their hands before clipping three pokeballs a piece to their belts. They were almost vibrating with excitement as they took off running through the apartment chasing imaginary pokemon with Jin Ling’s, “Pikachu, I choose you!” and SiZhui's answering battle cry, “Go Vulpix!”

And the adults laughed at their enthusiasm as they separated to get changed. Wei WuXian was true to his word as he popped out of his room dressed in a tight black dress with scraggly ends that hit just above his fishnet covered knees leaving Lan Zhan behind to adjust his cufflinks. He had on a classic Dracula outfit with black pants, a vest and a white shirt with a ruffled lace cravat. A long black cloak around his shoulders linked in the front with a gold chain finished the look. 

He followed after his boyfriend to the bathroom for makeup and Jiang Cheng teased him that he really didn’t need any foundation because he was pale enough. Wei WuXian snorted as he drew on dramatic winged eyeliner that took him about four tries before he gave up in a huff and let his brother do it for him. 

Jiang Cheng turned into their de facto makeup artist as he carefully finished up those cat eyes for Wei Ying and let him pop in red contacts for an eerie look before he stepped aside to plait his braid and popped on his wide brimmed witch’s hat. He folded the tip of it to give off a more relaxed air before he painted his lips a deep wine red with one of the many LiquidLip stains they had in the bathroom drawers. 

Lan WangJi was next as Jiang Cheng waited for him to pop on his fangs before he took another lipgloss, it was crimson and he set a little line right along the seam of his pink lips to make it look stained with blood. Then he painted a little line of red down the edge of his mouth with that same deep red. 

It was around this time that XiChen joined them and he looked sharp in his all grey suit. He wore dark, charcoal grey slacks with a matching vest and tie and a lighter grey shirt. The final piece being a long, double breasted suit jacket, the tails of which hit at the back of his knees in an old fashion style. 

He had a tall top hat on his head and a cane in his black gloved hand and Jiang Cheng eyed him for a minute. He had never seen XiChen in clothes so dark before and his fair skin seemed almost too pale which added to the whole ensemble quite nicely. He tugged his boyfriend closer and gave him some simple black eyeliner and a little bit of purple eyeshadow under his eyes to give him a haggard, sleepless look before he carefully applied some costume spirit glue to hold a monocle to his right eye and they all stepped back to look at him. 

Lan XiChen was quite dashing and a little eerie and Wei Ying grinned, “looking good XiChen”

He grinned back, “you too”

Wei WuXian looked sexy with his tight dress and fishnet stockings and at the same time creepy with those blood red contacts. Jiang Cheng though looked the coolest. He was a swashbuckling pirate with an off white shirt. It had a v shaped opening at the neck with laces and hung loose and flowy around his upper body with leather bracers around his wrists. He wore brown pants tucked into knee high leather boots and he had a dark purple sash around his waist with a golden chain over it that dangled metal medallions. They clinked softly with every step he took. He turned to the mirror lining his eyes with thick black eyeliner and Wei Ying stepped up behind him to braid his long black hair. 

Jiang Cheng finished his look with a dark purple bandana around his forehead and a three corner hat. He slipped a costume sword into the sash at his waist and turned to everyone with a snarling ‘argh’ on his lips and they all laughed.

They headed back into the living room just as they heard the doorbell. WangJi got it opening to reveal a pretty Little Red Riding Hood with a basket on her arm and her big grey werewolf boyfriend as MianMian gushed, “you guys look so good!”

Mateo smiled at everyone as he walked in behind her. He had met MianMian’s adopted family a few months ago and they had all welcomed him in after a few joking threats, though the look in Wei Ying’s eyes had given him pause. He had the unsettling feeling that Wei WuXian would end him right where he stood if anything ever happened to Luo Qingyang.

Though he really didn’t need to worry, Mateo Carrera Alcaraz was a man of his word and he was, in fact, crazy about his girlfriend. They shared a few pieces of Jiang Cheng’s pumpkin pie and MianMian gave them a box of fancy candies. She and Mat had found it in the back of the Halloween shop they had stopped by to grab their costumes. She was quite excited about it since she grabbed the only two the entire store had.

It was a big box with a wide assortment of odd little candies in the shapes of black cats and pumpkins, bats and ghosts and little witch hats, though no one was quite ready for more sugar. Wei WuXian thanked her and set the Monster Munchies aside for later. 

They joked around and snapped several group pictures and a few selfies before they took the short walk to Central Park. 

~*~

Central Park was magnificent in the late afternoon, the huge trees full of red and yellow leaves and the light posts had been wrapped in black and orange garlands. The park was dotted with pumpkins in all shapes and sizes. And no matter where you looked there were people in costumes. Old, young, men, women and children were everywhere as the Jiangs walked the large square with their friends and family. 

There was a small stage with a local band playing music and all around it were booths of all kinds. Some were for face painting and others were little games like bobbing for apples or ring toss. There were little artisan booths where you could buy handmade crafts and still others where you could buy food and sweet treats. 

There were caramel apples and funnel cakes, popcorn in 15 different flavors, pie by the slice and specialty drink stands. There were some with Halloween themed punches for kids and others with alcoholic cocktails called Witch’s Brew or Scorpion’s Blood. And some had locally brewed dark beers in honor of the annual Oktober Beer Fest that had already happened around the first week of October. 

Jin Ling and SiZhui were ecstatic to visut the face painting and everyone joined in to carve pumpkins that were spread out on the grassy lawn. They made all sorts of silly faces and lit them up with candles to take a few more pictures as the sun finally dipped below the horizon bathing the park in the warm orange glow of the street lamps. 

Their little group stopped by another booth for a puppet show before an announcer called through the microphone from the stage, “Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our Halloween Festival, thank you for coming, the booths are all open now for our little trick or treaters and we ask the parents to be mindful of the candies, be sure to check them all before enjoying. In an hour, we will have our annual hayride on the west lawn so join in for all the fun!”

Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng passed their little Pokemon trainers their cute pumpkin buckets and let them loose to run from booth to booth with their cheerful, “Trick or Treat!” as the adults settled themselves down on a few park benches to watch them. 

MianMian and Mat ran off for a moment coming back with hot spiked apple cider for everyone and even the Lans joined in. The rum cider filled their bellies with heat that rolled up from their toes to their ears and set a little tingle around their senses as they sat with each other watching all the little kids running around in their costumes with their little buckets. 

MianMian giggled at a cute pair of little ghosts before she nudged Wei Ying sitting next to her, “so can I have the kiddos tonight? Grandmother wants to spend some time with them, she baked like 4 pies and 3 trays of cookies….”

Wei Ying laughed, “that’s fine with me, Lan Zhan?” He glanced over to his dashing vampire of a boyfriend and grinned when he mentioned it to XiChen who agreed easily with a, “I don’t see why not, as long as she’s ok dealing with two balls of energy hopped up on buckets of sugar” 

MianMian laughed out loud and Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng did too.

“Of course we are, we were planning on visiting grandmother anyway so we can just take the kiddos tonight and have them back around noon on Sunday, if that works for you guys?”

“Sure, that fine,” Jiang Cheng glanced over with a grin, “I’m sure they’ll have a lot of fun, Grandmother Luo tells some of the best stories,” he smiled fondly and Wei Ying agreed. 

“So what are you going to do after this?” Mat asked conversationally and Wei WuXian shrugged, “well since you’re taking the kids, we’ll probably just get some pizza and watch scary movies all night,” he grinned again as he nudged Lan Zhan, his grin growing wider with his expected, “Mn”

Halloween was generally a decent amount of fun for adults but it was ultimately meant for kids and Jin Ling and SiZhui had an absolute blast running from booth to booth until their little buckets were chock full of candy. Then of course they had to take the hayride which was a large flatbed trailer with actual bales of hay for all the little kids to sit on. It was attached to a huge tractor and driven by a good natured old man dressed up like a scarecrow. He spoke over a little speaker telling them a scary story about a cursed frog as he drove around the lawn in big loops.

And with one final performance by a better than expected boy band dressed up as skeletons, the Halloween Festival bid everyone a good and safe evening. 

~*~

Later that night back at their apartment, Jiang Cheng plopped down on the couch in his lounge wear snagging the last piece of their pepperoni pizza as he eyed the huge box of candies MianMian had given them with interest. Wei Ying had already run through about half, sharing them with Lan Zhan as they tasted all the different flavors. There were some with gummy centers and others filled with different liquors and still others coated with chocolate or caramel. 

Lan XiChen popped a green colored one into his mouth with a hum at the lime taste and he snagged the lid, ‘Monster Munchies’ was scrawled across it in bright purple. He flipped the lid to read the candy descriptions when he noticed a small warning label in the corner. It was so faded, as though the printer had run out of ink, all he could really make out were ‘limit’ and ‘5’ and ‘48 quantity’

He frowned a little but shrugged it off, how bad could some Halloween candies be? 

XiChen turned to press play on the horror movie they had finally settled on and the eerie opening of The Conjuring flickered across the tv though Wei Ying hopped up to serve them all the last of the red wine before he flipped the lights off to set the mood for their scary movie night. 

He plopped down between Lan Zhan’s long legs and leaned back into his boyfriend’s chest comfortably on the couch and they would watch with squeaks and jumps as the movie proved to be way scarier than they had expected. 

And after almost 2 hours of nerve wracking tension the credits finally rolled across the screen and Jiang Cheng leapt out of XiChen’s arms to flip the lights back on with a nervous laugh though everyone was a little jittery, the Lans included. 

And Wei Ying quickly picked some low budget B movie to calm them all down. He fetched some popcorn as XiChen and Jiang Cheng polished off the last little row of candies because what was Halloween without a ridiculous amount of sugary treats. All together they had eaten the whole box of those odd, weird little candies. 

They all cuddled back up with their boyfriends and turned to watch the classic slasher film they found on Netflix. And it started like every one of these kinds of movies did, with a lot of drunk teenagers partying and flirting and kissing in that typical way that meant every one of those idiots would die by the end of the film. 

About 30 minutes into the movie, Wei WuXian glanced from the wild party on the screen to see his adopted brother comfortably nestled between his boyfriend’s long legs as they cuddled on the far end of their new tan leather couch. He was much the same leaning into Lan Zhan’s chest as they watched the low budget horror movie on their new flat screen tv. 

It wasn’t nearly as big as the ones the Lans had at their penthouse apartment but it was almost 3 times the size of their old box tv. It sat on a light chestnut entertainment table against the far wall and the little cabinets had Jin Ling’s dvd player and the set up for the Nintendo Switch they shared. Jiang Cheng got to play it in the evenings after his classes and swim training and Wei Ying got it on the weekends or off and on during the day around his full time schedule. 

Truth be told they didn’t have much free time between their part time jobs and 15 hour semesters and for once, his shidi’s schedule was longer than his because of his swim meets. He trained 5 days a week in the evenings at the university and he hoped to land a few ribbons in the intramural sports. Intramural competitions were recreational sports organized by and within the university and Jiang Cheng hoped to transfer into the intercollegiate division by the spring so he could compete against other schools. 

He was going to compete for the entire year and half of his junior and senior years to hopefully get scouted for the national swim team or achieve enough accolades to attract swimmers to the gym he hoped to run in the future. 

Wei WuXian looked at Jiang Cheng and let his eyes trace over his adopted brother’s face idly as a strange buzzing tingled along his skin. It prickled gently just below the surface and he didn’t know what to make of that. He couldn’t be drunk, they had only shared 2 bottles of wine which between the four of them wasn’t very much at all.

He focused in on the details of his younger brother’s face and he wasn’t really sure what he was looking for as he considered him. Jiang Cheng was a strikingly handsome man with a strong jaw and elegant angles to his bright blue eyes, so blue they threw the summer sky to shame. They were vivid and endless and Wei Ying had admitted to himself several times over the course of his life that his shidi had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, that is until Lan WangJi walked into his life. 

Lan Zhan’s eyes were a different kind of beauty. They were such a unique hue, yellow like light colored glass with a tinge of orange that made them golden most of the time until his emotions caught them and turned them amber. Those breathtaking eyes only turned that deeper color when he was excited, angry or aroused and Wei Ying had to concede, he did love that, very much.

He was torn for a moment as he considered his brother’s eyes and Lan Zhan’s and back and forth absentmindedly as the movie played fuzzily in his ears. He couldn’t quite hear it anymore and that tingle dipped deeper under his skin sending low shocks through his veins and along his nerve endings. It was heating him up in a way that made no sense. He wondered at it as a gentle fog started to collect at the edges of his vision and all the while he stared and stared at Jiang Cheng’s handsome face. He couldn’t seem to look away from him as the soundtrack from the tv trickled into his ears. It was a pulsing, thumping bass made all the better by the soundbar the Lan brothers had given them for Christmas.

It was vaguely familiar, a wild, sexy sound as the teenagers on the screen danced and drank and fondled each other in that quintessential scene all cheap horror movies had where if you paid attention you could literally tell which character would die first by how sexual they got. 

Wei Ying blinked as he suddenly realized with a snap where he had heard this song before. 

~*~

Jiang Cheng for his part, was nestled back into XiChen’s warm body. He was leaning against his chest with those broad hands around his waist as they watched the silly horror movie. He was so comfortable and languid. They had had such a full day what with the early morning breakfast, the costumes and all the fun events at Central Park but, oddly, a deep, strange heat swelled up lightly along the base of his spine. He felt it curl around his hips and he frowned. He turned his head to glance at the empty bottles of wine and the box of candies MianMian had given them. It was a big box with two layers of all kinds of differently flavored treats. Some were solid, others had a gooey center and still others had chocolate or cream inside. 

They had finished every single one on top of 2 slices of pizza each but Jiang Cheng felt a bout of dizziness take him lightly. It wasn’t the mind spinning jumble that too much alcohol gave you but it certainly wasn’t normal. There was no way he was drunk on 2 glasses of wine, food in his belly or not and his eyebrows furrowed when he blinked. He was suddenly aware of the weight of a gaze on him and he turned to look catching Wei Ying’s grey eyes. 

They were staring at him, unreadable and dark with a strange kind of glow in them. His pupils were dilated and far too large in a way that made Jiang Cheng pause. There was no way that was normal either but his voice died in his throat as Wei WuXian stared and stared and stared at him.

Jiang Cheng swallowed dryly as that heat around his hips crept up his spine all the way along the nape of his neck. He felt pinned to the spot under his brother’s eyes and it was both strange and oddly arousing as though the friendly, teasing, sweetheart his brother usually was was gone and instead someone distant and intense sat in those grey eyes. There was something a little too...hot in Wei WuXian’s gaze when the tv audio suddenly trickled into his ears and he blinked glancing to the screen. 

The teenagers were partying there and he recognized the song the speakers played immediately. How would he ever forget that infamous Rain dance they had done on the stage at The Red Orchid? The hot performance in skin tight jeans and blindfolds, water cascading all around them when Wei Ying had dug his hands into his hair and kissed him, roughly, passionately, violently. It had been heady and wild and Jiang Cheng had thought as hard as he could about XiChen to make it less shocking, to make it less overwhelming to know the older brother he loved like family was devouring his mouth but, he would be lying if he said he resisted him in that moment. 

You could never forget Wei WuXian, you could never replace him with someone else. He had smelled like bonfires and rain and heat and Jiang Cheng had realized for the very first time in his life, how alluring his older brother was. How sexy he could be, how dominant. 

They had danced sex and lust across the stage of that nightclub for years; they had grinded and thrusted and touched and caressed each other like lovers but neither one had ever felt attraction or desire for the other, not once the entire 3 years they ran the Silk & Satin show except for one night. For just one Friday night show, Jiang Cheng found himself pliant and submissive to the mouth that sought to eat him alive and that had plagued him ever since.

That one kiss, the first fiery, passionate kiss he had ever had haunted his dreams for a while after that. Thank god XiChen had stolen his heart and overwhelmed him with pleasure almost to the point of madness and that one kiss had faded back into his memories. He would hide that awkward strange attraction he had felt that night forever. It wasn’t full blown lust, it wasn’t a sudden desire to fuck his adopted brother but it had been heady, it had been hot and it had been so wrong to kiss him that way, so wrong to tangle their tongues together and devour each other. Like some forbidden fruit, it had felt like sin, filthy and sexy and he would never forget it. 

Jiang Cheng didn’t want his brother like that. He wasn’t in love with him, he didn’t lust after him but he couldn’t lie to himself, that kiss had turned his head upside down and right now, Wei WuXian was staring at him from Lan WangJi’s arms like he wanted to do it again and Jiang Cheng swallowed heavily. That heat along his back spread across his skin under that powerful stare, those grey eyes swirling with unreadable emotions.

And Jiang Cheng couldn’t think very clearly now, he couldn’t even really hear the movie anymore. He could barely feel XiChen’s chest against his back as his blood started to pound in his veins, beating in his pulse points. It was getting a little too hot in their living room, his head a little too foggy as he watched his brother lean out of Lan Zhan’s arms. He moved across the space between them slowly as though waiting for his shidi to reject him and yet at the same time knowing he wouldn’t. 

He moved like a predator, like the predator he had been that night on the stage in the rain and Jiang Cheng could do nothing under that stare. He couldn’t resist it, he couldn’t focus enough to stop him and he realized dimly that he didn’t want to. He wanted the dark promises that swirled in the storm clouds of Wei Ying’s grey eyes. 

~*~

Wei WuXian was moving before he realized it as he slipped across the cushions. He couldn’t really think anymore, his body taking over for him as he lifted his hands. He cupped his brother’s cheeks with palms that were too hot, staring into those eyes that had darkened to a navy blue under his gaze. 

He looked at him for a moment before he slid his hands up and dug them into his hair, tilting his head for a searing kiss. He kissed him deeply, passionately, licking and caressing every hollow of his mouth. He flicked against his soft palate and dragged heavy lines across the tongue along his and Jiang Cheng moaned into it. 

He wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck as Wei Ying pressed him into XiChen’s chest, his knees straddling their thighs. He sat his ass right over Jiang Cheng’s hips and grinded into him, another moan falling from their moving mouths, whether it was Wei WuXian’s or Jiang Cheng’s, neither one knew. Wei Ying dropped his weight over his brother rubbing into him heavily.

Their heads were spinning, their bodies were tense and tight and their mouths were burning as they passed fire back and forth on their tongues. 

~*~

Lan WangJi watched the predictable horror movie as he cuddled his boyfriend on their couch in their new apartment. The day had been so wonderful, so sweet and fun. Wei Ying’s birthday was a special day for everyone on top of all the Halloween festivities. He had been so cute in his witch costume, the cheap black dress rather flattering on him despite the quality and his broad brimmed witch’s hat had completed the look with a pair of black heels. 

Even after the Silk & Satin show, he and his brother had opted to keep the collection of heels they owned with all their costumes though most of the world was still speculating even months after their explosive debut but Jiang Cheng and Wei WuXian remained safely hidden behind their college kid clothes. No one, it seemed, was clever enough to peg these young men with messy buns and worn out converse sneakers and for that Lan WangJi was immensely happy. 

He would not share Wei Ying, share his Silk, with the world; he wouldn’t share him with anyone though he had to admit the only person on earth he could stand was Satin, their A-Cheng. 

Silk & Satin were a pair and he had met Wei WuXian that way, in fact he had been almost certain they had been lovers way back in the very beginning and he had to conceded in some small part of his heart that he would have consented to share him with Satin, if that was the only way to have him. 

Lan Zhan sat leaning into the arm of the roomy couch, comfortable with Wei Ying in his arms, his body fitting perfectly against him when he registered something odd, something very odd. His body was almost trembling as a series of shivers jumped up and down his spine, a vague fog around the edges of his awareness and he glanced to the empty bottles of wine. 

He knew he was a lightweight but 2 glasses of wine for someone his size shouldn’t be powerful enough to leave him almost dizzy and his vision swayed just a little, the tv shifting in his gaze. He blinked trying to sort himself out when he registered the heat of Wei Ying’s body against his own, the profound heat of his ass nestled up between his legs and it was suddenly too hot in the room. He felt himself start to swell and he frowned, his eyebrows snapping together. 

What in the world was going on? He wondered distractedly when Wei Ying sat up slowly pulling away from him and he watched him curiously as he crawled forward across the couch, his eyes falling on the firm ass in his face. He ached to touch it, to caress it, to lick it and suck it and he blinked a few times in rapid succession. He had never felt such immediate lust out of nowhere when a low moan caught his attention. 

He tossed his eyes up to see Wei Ying kiss his brother, though kiss wasn’t the right word for it, he was devouring Satin’s mouth with passion, his hands in his hair and he scooted closer to sit on his and XiChen’s thighs right over Jiang Cheng’s curving cock. It was a firm ridge against the zipper of his jeans and Lan WangJi was seized with a powerful mixture of emotions. 

He was suddenly burning with jealousy, angry, hot, possessive jealousy that turned his heart inside out and yet at the same time he was aching with lust, a lust so intense he didn’t know what to do so he just watched them. He watched them kiss and moan and grind into each other, his own shaft thickening completely to tent his pants lewdly. 

~*~

Lan XiChen was shocked, he was stunned stupid as Wei Ying crawled into his lap and proceed to lay a searing kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. He dug his fingers into his thick hair and tilted him back, his knees pulsing forwards and back on XiChen’s thighs as he grinded his ass on his brother’s cock and Lan XiChen’s brown eyes turned so dark they looked almost black with a maelstrom of heavy lust and powerful jealousy. He was so jealous he couldn’t even think straight, his hazy head full of heat and fog. 

He felt drunk, too drunk and hot, he felt so hot he almost couldn’t stand it so he rolled his body into Jiang Cheng, his hard length pressing into him and he could not resist sliding his hands around to grab Wei WuXian’s round ass. He laid his whole hands over his cheeks and gripped him hard in both desire and anger as Silk & Satin rocked their hips together in his lap, one buck, two then three and four, XiChen’s hands digging so hard into Wei Ying he left purple bruises behind as he dragged Wei WuXian into his brother’s cock, over and over and over. 

He finally glanced up to Lan Zhan’s amber eyes. His pupils were huge and black as he crawled forward across the couch, his length straining against his pants and he fisted his fingers up in Wei Ying’s hair and ripped him off his brother’s mouth, the veins in his hand bulging with fury. 

“AH!!” Wei Ying moaned heavily as he was manhandled into Lan Zhan’s arms as he stood up from the couch. He wrapped his legs around WangJi’s waist and laid his hands around his neck. He kissed his boyfriend with just as much passion, sharing the taste of that forbidden kiss with him. 

Lan WangJi stomped through the living room mildly mollified at the fire in Wei Ying’s kiss. It was so deep and hot and wet, heady moans falling from his lover’s mouth. It smoothed his ruffled fur back down in the right direction as he walked into their bedroom. He considered slamming the door shut to keep his brother and his boyfriend out but he was caught with a filthy, dirty desire. Wei Ying wanted to play? Well they could play but they would play his way. 

Lan Zhan crawled up on the queen sized bed to sit in the middle with Wei WuXian in his lap who was devouring his mouth before he fisted his hand up in all that long black hair and yanked him off, a dark glow in his amber eyes. He laid Wei Ying across his lap and shoved his pants down just enough to expose his ass. He paused at the vivid fingerprints XiChen had left behind and he was seized with hot fury and heady lust. He lifted his hand high in the air and smacked his palm on those pretty round cheeks with a resounding slap. 

“AHHH!!!”

Wei Ying yelped and Lan WangJi did it again as XiChen and Jiang Cheng watched from the open doorway. Jiang Cheng was up in his boyfriend's arms too and he pulled away from their passionate kiss to watch with lowered lashes as Lan Zhan smacked his brother’s ass with hard echoing slaps and Wei Ying yelped again, his voice trailing off into a whine. Tears collected in his grey eyes and trailed down his flushed cheeks under his lover’s heavy hand as smack after smack turned his ass bright red.

“Who told you you could kiss someone else?!” Lan Zhan growled, his hand rising and falling with punishing strikes and Wei Ying’s whine turned into a sob, “AH...LA….LAHHHN ZHAAAAN!! I’M SO...SORRY…..gasp….HAAANN….IT…..MMMM…huff…...IT HURTS…..PLEASE STO…sob….STOP….”

XiChen finally walked into the bedroom, pulled forward by Wei Ying’s whimpering voice and his lover’s hard cock digging into his stomach. He wasn’t even sure what he was doing anymore as he settled himself on the end of the bed and Jiang Cheng turned around to sit on his lap again, back to XiChen’s front with a hard grind into his boyfriend’s thick cock. It was so hard under him and he was so hard too. He popped the button on his jeans to release himself, his eyes staring at his brother, watching his humiliation. 

He let his cock stand straight out, not even thinking to touch it as Wei Ying whined and cried with whimpering sobs, his cheeks looking so pretty and so very red. The smacks echoed off the bedroom walls and Lan XiChen reached around to tug on his boyfriend’s shaft slowly, distractedly as he watched the titillating scene in front of him. It was far hotter than he had expected to watch Silk get his ass handed to him and his mouth watered to kiss it, to touch it and ease the sting. 

Lan Zhan kept up his hard slaps for a few more moments before he spoke with a steely voice, “who do you belong to Wei Ying?”

“AH!...sob….sob…..y….you Lahh….mmm…..Lan Z….Zhaaan….I’m so...sorry….” Wei WuXian whined pitifully as he leaned his face up for a kiss, pleading with his big grey eyes for Lan Zhan to calm his ire. 

WangJi gave him the kiss he asked for before he glanced up, “make it better A-Cheng…”

Jiang Cheng yanked his clothes off quickly before he crawled forward, pulled in by that command and that round ass, his cock swaying under him as he moved around to kiss those burning cheeks. They were hot to the touch and a dark red. He licked the left side in long wet lines and laid his hand firmly over the right one to add pressure and hopefully calm the stinging flesh. 

XiChen watched him as he pulled his shirt off, his pupils blown wide and he popped the button on his jeans. His shaft snapping up into the air with a long, thin thread of precum dripping from the head. He shuffled over behind his boyfriend and moved his hand to touch Wei Ying’s fiery red cheek too. 

They took their time then, kissing and licking and soothing his abused ass and Wei Ying’s whimpers turned into moans as pain and pleasure spiraled up through him. He let his eyes flutter closed as he dropped his head into Lan Zhan’s lap. He sucked on the thick curving shaft over the fabric of his pants with distracted lips, his groans vibrating against his boyfriend’s cock. It was so hard it twitched as he pressed into the straining jeans. 

After a few hundred licks and sucking kisses, XiChen fisted his hand up in Jiang Cheng’s hair. He yanked him from Wei Ying's red cheeks and kissed him quickly and passionately, plundering his mouth before he growled against his lips. 

“Do it right, A-Cheng,” and he shoved his lover's face into his brother’s ass and Wei Ying’s moan grew sharp. He slid his knees across the bed to spread himself open. Jiang Cheng was dizzy from that kiss, from whatever the hell was happening with his body and he stiffened up his tongue to stab straight into his brother’s hole with no mercy.

“AAHHHH!!!” Wei WuXian gasped again, louder, his hole fluttering against his brother’s lips lewdly as XiChen lifted his boyfriend back by his hair before he shoved him in again making him face fuck his shixiong’s ass, up and down and in and out and up and down and in again as XiChen pumped Jiang Cheng’s tongue into that tight, puckered rim.

“Brother, Wei Ying’s mouth is too empty, fill it…”

XiChen snorted and jerked his pants off before he scooted over watching his younger brother grab a fistful of Wei Ying’s hair to lift his face up and off his shaft, his jeans damp and moist from Wei Ying’s clumsy, distracted mouth. 

“Suck it…” he ordered before he shoved him down on XiChen’s thick cock. He choked immediately but Lan Zhan didn’t care. Wei Ying wanted to play, well they would play then. He yanked his head up and forced it back down, that long shaft shoving against the back of his throat and he gagged, tears trailing down his cheeks, spit drooling from the corner of his mouth. And XiChen watched him gasp and choke, his throat tightening around him as he continued yanking Jiang Cheng into his brother's asshole. He moved him then back and forth to grind him into Wei Ying wet entrance and like this the Lans yanked and pulled and shoved their boyfriends’ faces into dark pleasure, their angry lust boiling in their veins. 

They did it like that for a while, Wei Ying choking and gagging pitifully, the lewd sounds of his throat trying to take XiChen’s cock echoing around them with Jiang Cheng’s muffled moaning voice, his face buried in his brother’s swollen, red ass before XiChen growled low, “A-Cheng stretch him out, it seems Wei Ying is a little too empty…”

Lan WangJi turned to the nightstand and snagged the lube tossing it over as he watched Jiang Cheng grab it hurriedly. He shoved the tip of the bottle into that fluttering hole and squeezed the lube into him with a squeak when XiChen dragged his hips over so he was straddling his shixiong’s back in the opposite direction. 

“Get him ready WangJi,” Lan XiChen told him with finality in his voice and Lan Zhan could not resist the order or the ass in his face. He leaned over Wei Ying and his sucking lips, his body still across his lap as XiChen’s hips rolled roughly into his boyfriend’s hot mouth. And he licked a hot line across Jiang Cheng’s hole before Lan Zhan did it again, moving to suck and shove his tongue into it forcefully. He was not willing to be gentle tonight. If it hurt, well they shouldn’t have kissed each other in the first place. 

He pumped his tongue in and out quickly, fucking his brother’s boyfriend with his mouth as he listened to Wei Ying choking and gasping and whimpering on XiChen’s cock and the squelching sounds of Jiang Cheng's fingers in Wei WuXian’s hole and his own cock throbbed in his pants. He was so unbelievably hard but he resisted touching himself. He would fuck their asses raw tonight. He would teach them a lesson their bodies would never forget. 

He shoved his tongue in so deep his teeth dug lightly into Jiang Cheng’s rim with a sucking pull and he moaned hoarsely before WangJi tugged out. He turned his face into the skin of his cheek right where it met that fluttering hole and bit. He sunk his teeth into the sensitive skin with punishing force and Jiang Cheng yelped. It trailed off into a moan when Lan Zhan lapped at it almost apologetically but he couldn’t resist doing it again to leave a matching mark on the other side. 

He snatched the lube from the bed and drenched Jiang Cheng’s hole with it before he shoved 3 fingers straight in hoping it hurt him just a little, just enough to convey his jealousy. He was the only one who could touch Wei Ying’s ass. He was the one who should be fingering him, eating him, not Satin and he relished the hoarse, whining gasp A-Cheng released. 

XiChen canted his hips up pushing his cock down Wei Ying’s throat with dark satisfaction when he gagged again and he let him yank his head off coughing wildly before XiChen fisted his hand in his hair and shoved him back down on it. He couldn’t come with this start and stop rhythm but it did feel good to feel him around his shaft, his head caressing the back of his throat. 

“Fuck him A-Cheng…” Lan Zhan punctuated his command with a smart slap on his ass and Jiang Cheng gasped again, his cock dripping precum on Wei Ying’s back. He slid off him, turning to straddle his thighs and he bucked in hard and fast with a loud slap of his hips. He set a driving rhythm, in fast to roll out to punch back in before jerking his body back only to do it again and again and again.

He gave his brother his virginity with long plunging thrusts, his release already boiling in his veins. He was so close, so hot, so ridiculously turned on. He laid his hands on Wei WuXian’s red ass and leaned in to press him deeper into the mattress with the weight of his body and he dedicated himself to the act with hard, slapping bucks, listening to Wei Ying’s muffled moans as he sucked on XiChen’s cock. 

He fucked him hard before glancing up for a moment as he noticed the Lans staring at him. Lan WangJi’s golden eyes were dark with lust and jealous fury and XiChen was just as bad, his piercing gaze intense and he wrenched Wei WuXian off his shaft with a fist in his hair. 

“Fill your mouth with your boyfriend’s cock, whore,” he growled and Wei Ying nodded his head foggily. He was so close to his ending, his brother’s punching thrusts pistoning relentlessly in and out and in and out, straight into his sensitive little bud of nerves.

“AH….HA…..MMMM…...HUFF…….AAAA……!”

Lan Zhan wasted no time as he ripped his pants off and tossed his shirt to the side. He rose up on his knees and shoved his cock into his lover’s throat. He fucked his mouth with heavy thrusts watching his pitiful, crying expressions. Wei Ying looked absolutely wrecked, his pale cheeks flushed and streaked with tears, his mouth stuffed full as his boyfriend pumped his hips into his face. 

WangJi glanced up to watch his older brother slick up his long length before he pressed up behind Jiang Cheng and thrusted into him with a sharp snap of his hips and his lover gasped with tears springing up in his eyes. It hurt, the stretch was immediate but Wei WuXian’s tight ass on his cock blended pleasure and pain together in his hazy head. 

XiChen wrapped his hands around his boyfriend’s waist and dragged him back into his buck before he shoved him forward right into Wei Ying’s ass. He fucked his lover into his brother with punishing thrusts and Jiang Cheng’s arms collapsed under him to drop him onto Wei Ying’s back heavily as XiChen used him for his pleasure, used him to fuck his shixiong and Lan WangJi watched them. 

He watched them fuck his lover with irritated desire and he pumped his hips into Wei Ying's face so he was stuffed from both ends. And they thrusted together then out only to roll their hips in again then out and in and out and in again until Wei Ying couldn’t stand it anymore and his froze up. He tensed like a bow, his ending hitting him so hard he tightened up like a vice around his brother’s thick cock in his ass and Wei WuXian dragged him over too, his shaft twitching and jerking as Jiang Cheng came and came and came, filling his older brother with all he had to give. 

XiChen growled huskily as his boyfriend tightened up on his shaft and he resisted his release. He wasn’t done with them. He pulled out with regret and glanced at his own brother over the shivering bodies of their boyfriends and Lan Zhan met his gaze with his hot, angry one. 

XiChen purred, “WangJi, use him up, slut's ready for you now…”

Lan Zhan’s eyes narrowed as he pulled his cock from Wei Ying’s mouth. He slid off the bed and moved around them. He positioned himself before he shoved his throbbing shaft in, not even bothering to grab more lube. There seemed to be enough and if there wasn’t, well he hoped it hurt just a little, just enough. He wasn’t about to make love to the man who had taken Wei Ying right in front of him. He pumped his hips hard and fast and Jiang Cheng yelped and whined. He was so sensitive, his cock all ready at half mast but WangJi didn’t care. He fucked him into his brother again as XiChen moved to kneel in front of Wei WuXian’s panting mouth. 

“Clean it up, whore,” he growled as he shoved his slick up cock into Wei Ying’s mouth. He fucked his face hard, pumping into his throat with the same strength he had used to fuck his younger brother’s ass and Wei Ying cried pitifully as he gagged and strained to breathe around it. It was so big, so fucking hard and his wet lashes closed as he tried desperately to take it. 

It was so filthy to gag on the cock that had been fucking his brother, his brother who was still fucking him with every pump of Lan Zhan’s hips. He took Jiang Cheng hard, so hard he slammed him into Wei Ying’s ass with violent bucks as though he could punish them both. 

He thrusted in deep and back and in deep again, fast and faster still, pounding A-Cheng into his lover as they whined and gasped and moaned, their cocks starting to thicken up again under his relentless bucks. After a few more of these violent pumps Lan Zhan looked up, slowing his hips all the way down. He rolled his body lazily in then out then in and out as he watched XiChen choke Wei Ying on his cock.

His older brother spoke after a moment meeting those burning amber eyes with angry brown ones as he shoved himself up into those wet lips covered in spit. He went as deep into Wei WuXian’s throat as he could, relishing his choking gag, “I want to take them together, which do you want to fuck first?”

Wei Ying pulled himself off his boyfriend’s brother to breathe with hoarse panting gasps. He glanced over his shoulder waiting for Lan Zhan’s choice. 

“A-Cheng,” Lan Zhan glanced at Wei Ying with a dark look and Wei Ying panted at him feeling chastised. He felt almost neglected by his boyfriend who should have wanted to fuck him first. XiChen pulled away and tossed himself on his back at the head of the bed and spoke low, “A-Cheng, ride me,” he commanded and Jiang Cheng gulped. He wanted to say no, he was ready to stop, his ass was tingling and his cock was growing soft again. He had come so hard already but he felt an instinctive need to obey that dominant order and he tugged himself out of Wei WuXian’s ass with trepidation. 

He shuffled closer and threw his leg over XiChen to settle himself back down on that long cock with a shiver shaking his whole body. He was so sensitive but XiChen wrapped his hands on his hips and bucked up into him with a few hard thrusts that made his boyfriend whine with a breathless gasp before he turned his head to his little brother. 

“Come on WangJi, A-Cheng is a little slut tonight, isn’t he?” XiChen punctuated his question with a slap on his pale ass and Jiang Cheng moaned, “ye….yes……..”

Lan Zhan grabbed the lube and slid across the bed to straddle his brother’s thighs. He pressed up close to that pale ass with the slowly reddening handprint and pressed his slicked up cock into his stuffed hole. 

“XI….XICH….CHEN?! NO! IT WON’T FIT!”

“A-Cheng you’re my whore tonight and we’re going to use this filthy little asshole of your’s, so loosen it up…” XiChen purred as he slipped his hands around from his hips to spread his cheeks wide for his brother. 

Next to them, Wei WuXian watched his Lan Zhan ease himself into his shidi’s ass slowly with a groan on his lips, his cock dragging against his brother’s and Wei Ying was both turned on and suddenly violently jealous. 

He stared at them as his boyfriend hilted with a shiver. Jiang Cheng was so tight, his brother’s cock so hard against his own and he leaned in and buried his teeth into A-Cheng’s shoulder. He willed himself down from his release and tugged his hips back before rolling them forward and XiChen bucked up. They set a slow rhythm for a few thrusts. Even if they were riled up with possessive jealousy they wouldn’t hurt him. 

“AMMM….HAAAAAAAAA?! AHHHH!” Jiang Cheng cried hoarsely as they stretched him so impossible wide. He felt like he was being split in two by their massive shafts as they rubbed over and over his little bud of nerves. Then they moved a little faster; XiChen would push in and Lan Zhan would pull back only for him to roll his hips back in and XiChen to tug out and like this they fucked him, stuffed him full together. 

Over and over they buried their thick cocks inside of him and Wei Ying felt his shaft thicken up again. Whether it was the view or the effects of whatever was in his blood he shuffled forward and tossed his leg over XiChen’s head facing his shidi. He settled his sticky wet ass in his face and XiChen obliged him, laving across his gaping hole. He shoved his tongue up into Wei WuXian trailing the tip around the inside of his rim. He sucked on the swollen puckered edge of entrance, scraping it with his teeth as he tasted his boyfriend’s cum. He filled his mouth with all that hot skin sucking and lapping and tongue fucking him with relish. 

It was so filthy, so lewd XiChen snapped his hips up harder dragging against his brother’s shaft to fuck his boyfriend that little bit deeper and WangJi moaned as he laid another sucking bite into Jiang Cheng’s shoulder and he knew he would come. He would cum inside his tight ass all over his brother’s cock and he pumped his hips faster driving into A-Cheng with force. The strength of his thrusts pushed him into Wei Ying and they kissed again, hot and deep, passionately, their moans echoing in each other’s mouths as they tried to hold on under this pleasure.

Jiang Cheng was reeling. He was hard again, he was so hard he couldn’t deal with himself as Wei Ying devoured his mouth, his hand coming down to tug on his shidi’s cock rapidly, erratically and he groaned. XiChen was lapping and sucking and biting and fucking his swollen hole with his tongue and Wei Ying thought foggily he might actually cum again just from the talents of XiChen’s mouth and this heady whatever the fuck was in his veins that made this unbelievable night possible. 

Lan Zhan glanced up from the view of A-Cheng’s stuffed hole to watch Silk and Satin kiss again and his eyes narrowed as that jealousy spiked in his blood. He looked down then to see his lover rocking his hips over XiChen’s face. Wei Ying rolled forward lightly before lifting up just a little only to drop his body onto that thick tongue in his ass and Lan WangJi dug his teeth into Jiang Cheng’s shoulder harder with his anger to leave a third bite behind. 

He hated Wei Ying moaning for anyone but him and he set his hips in a punishing rhythm slamming into Jiang Cheng’s tight ass. He forced his eyes to stay open to watch Wei Ying's and his brother’s bodies started to twitch, his own muscles growing tense with his pleasure just as Jiang Cheng tightened up on his and his brother’s thrusting cocks and he reached around them with both hands to grab their shafts at the base. 

He grabbed them hard cutting off their releases and they whined with hoarse gasps but Lan Zhan would not be denied their punishment. They would cum when he wanted them to. He bucked a few more times into A-Cheng before he found his own release. He came hard leaving a deep, almost purple bite mark on Jiang Cheng’s shoulder, four in total.

He trembled with the force of his ending, his hips jerking with little spasms as he worked his way through it before he tugged out and yanked A-Cheng off XiChen’s cock. Because of the angle of his thrusts, XiChen wasn’t able to get the friction he needed for his release but he didn’t mind and he shoved Wei WuXian off his mouth with regret. 

Lan Zhan sat with his legs stretched out in front of him as XiChen rolled Wei WuXian onto his back, his head between WangJi’s thighs and pillowed on Lan Zhan right one next to his sticky cum covered cock. It was big even when soft. XiChen slid his arms under those long legs to hook them with his elbows spreading Wei Ying wide before he spit on that hole to slick it up again. He sunk into his ass deeply and Wei WuXian tossed his head with a groan.

“AHHHHNNNNN!!”

XiChen speared him straight through with his long cock, in fast and back out only to pump his hips in again to swing them back out, the squelching sounds of his sticky ass full of his shidi’s cum was loud and lewd around them and Lan Zhan just watched, he watched his older brother fuck his boyfriend into the mattress, ripping heavy, heady moans from his lips. 

He played lazily with himself slapping Wei Ying’s cheek a few times to leave lube and cum all over his flushed face. His groaning voice, so full of pleasure for XiChen’s cock pissed him off but he was turned on too and he shoved his soft shaft into Wei Ying’s open mouth to shut him up. 

Wei Ying sucked it and rolled it with his tongue as Jiang Cheng stepped over him standing in front of Lan Zhan’s face, his thick swollen shaft right in front of his nose and WangJi sucked it into his mouth too. A-Cheng pumped his length in deep and back and in deep again as WangJi hollowed out his cheeks to suck it hard, Wei Ying suckling his own cock, encouraging it to stiffen back up as he moaned around it. 

“MMMMNNNNN….MMM!” 

And Jiang Cheng panted hoarsely, “Haaaa...haaaaannnn….mmmmm…….aaannmmhhhhh….. huff…...ahhh….Lahn…..Lan….Z…...Zhahhhn! FUuuck….yes! Yes! Lahhhn…..Zhammmmm…..”

He groaned and XiChen growled as possessive fury caught in his chest. He hated that profoundly. He was so goddamn pissed off to hear his little brother’s name tumble from Jiang Cheng’s lips he slammed his hips into Wei WuXian with punishing strokes trying to keep his head as rage and pleasure swirled around and around inside him. He was so mad but it felt so good and he didn’t know what to do. He stared at Jiang Cheng as he spread his legs a little more to thrust his hips into WangJi’s mouth, a trail of lube and Lan Zhan’s cum trickling down from his swollen, gaping hole. 

It was so filthy, so lewd XiChen couldn’t stop staring and he swallowed his anger down and focused on driving Wei WuXian insane in a bid to avoid watching WangJi’s long pale fingers slide up into his boyfriend’s wet hole. Lan Zhan pumped his fingers in and out in time to A-Cheng’s bucking hips as he swallowed it down listening to Wei WuXian cry out as his older brother pounded his lover into the mattress. 

Lan XiChen slid his hands down to the backs of Wei Ying’s thighs and folded him almost in half, pressing him into the bed with his weight and he pumped his hips. He rammed into into his ass, punching into him so hard Wei Ying saw stars. He was almost delirious with pleasure as that cock devastated him and he gasped and groaned and cried out with his hoarse, loud voice and Lan Zhan forced himself to focus. He forced his jealousy down and pumped his mouth with sucking pulls on his brother’s boyfriend. 

“HAA….AHAAAAAA….MMMMM….HUFF…..XI…..XI…..XICHEN…...AAHAMMMMM…...SLO…..SLOW DOWN…...AHH...HAHAAAAAAAAMMMMMMNNNNNNNN……”

He shoved his fingers into Jiang Cheng’s hole rapidly in and out and in again as Wei Ying tossed his head in his lap and WangJi grabbed his thickening cock to shove it down his throat to shut him up. He was dizzy with heat, with desire. It ran up and down his veins spiraling with his jealousy, tangling with the possessive weight in his chest. 

Wei Ying slitted his eyes open to stare up at the ridiculous view above him. He could see Lan Zhan sucking his brother’s cock as he fingered his hole and Wei Ying groaned watching those pale fingers pump in and back and in and out, Jiang Cheng’s voice growing louder, his hole twitching madly and Wei Ying gasped hoarsely as XiChen punched into his spot again. 

He was so close, so, so very close he begged out in contradiction, “plea….s…...se…….X….Xi….Chen…….ha…..haaaaarder…...I wahhnt…..I wahhhnt…..to….cum….make….me cum with your cock…..”

And Lan WangJi pulled his mouth from Jiang Cheng with absolute fury boiling in his veins he would not stand for that, not now, not ever. He manhandled Jiang Cheng back and shoved him down into Wei Ying’s face, his thick cock sinking into his brother’s mouth before WangJi leaned up on his knees and scooted around their bucking bodies. He wrapped his fist around the base of his boyfriend’s swollen cock and hissed, “Shut up you whore! You will cum when I say you can…” 

And he watched Jiang Cheng straddle his brother’s head to fuck his mouth while XiChen bucked into him with heavy, punching thrusts. He was close now and he dug his hands into the thighs under him to leave bold fingerprints behind. There were so many, a scattering of vivid purple petals all over those tan thighs, on the inside, against the back, along the outer curve. Everywhere you could see, Wei Ying’s thighs were pink and purple and red. 

XiChen chased his pleasure with pounding bucks of his body, so powerful he was almost bouncing on the bed with the force of his thrusts and Lan Zhan pumped his fist slowly over Wei WuXian to tease him before grabbing it tightly at the base to choke off his lover’s release every single time he started to tense up. WangJi was so hard again as he watched them make a mess out of his lover and he pumped his fist a few times watching Wei WuXian’s abs start to tighten again. 

And he cut his release off for the 4th time. Wei Ying was almost sobbing in frustration as Jiang Cheng fucked his mouth, in and up and in and up with pulsing bucks of his hips before he pulled out and turned around to shove his ass in his face. 

Wei Ying was completely gone. He was nothing but a ball of frustration and heat and passion and lust and he shoved into his brother’s hole to fuck him with his mouth. He licked along the inside, sucking on the rim before he fluttered his tongue deeply into it. The taste of Lan Zhan filling his mouth and he moaned a loud hoarse cry as XiChen fucked him. 

He was devastating him, he was fucking him so hard it was a wonder he wasn’t punching a hole straight through him but it felt so goddamn good Wei WuXian was reeling as he ate his shidi’s ass.

Lan Zhan pumped his hand up and down when he grabbed Jiang Cheng’s messy braid and yanked him down to suck the swollen head of his brother’s cock as he held tight to the base and Wei Ying shivered.

He was so sensitive, his thick tip was tingling with every lap of A-Cheng’s tongue. He caressed him wetly before he sucked the head into his mouth lowering all the way until he met Lan WangJi’s fist before he would pull back up and Wei Ying moaned. It felt so incredible, the ass in his face tasted so good and his hole was throbbing with pleasure around XiChen’s unrelenting body. 

“Slow down brother, I want to take him with you…” Lan Zhan looked up into XiChen’s eyes and if he wasn’t so wrecked himself he would have paused at how huge his pupils were, big and black in his brown eyes. 

There was something very wrong with them but no one was in any state of mind to figure it out. XiChen pushed Jiang Cheng off and sat back on his heels pulling Wei Ying up with his legs spread open. His knees were hooked on XiChen’s elbows as he held him up in his arms and Lan Zhan shifted up closer. 

“Turn him around…”

XiChen did as he asked and they shifted back into position as he lifted him up in his arms again. He held Wei Ying completely open, his long legs spread wide and his dripping cock straining against his abdomen. 

XiChen held him still as his brother lubed himself up and pushed at Wei Ying’s swollen, red hole. He pushed and pressed into that tight entrance already stuffed with XiChen’s big cock and he eased himself into it as he enjoyed Wei Ying’s whining whimpers. 

Wei WuXian couldn’t even really talk anymore as he gritted his teeth. They felt huge inside him, big and long and hard and it was almost too much. The sting of the stretch was painful and yet not at the same time. 

XiChen gave him a moment to breathe before he lifted him up in his arms and bounced him back down on their wet shafts. Then he did it again, up and down and up and down, as Lan Zhan wrapped one hand around his thigh, the other on his boyfriend’s cock to keep him from coming and Wei Ying whimpered again. 

“Pl…..ple…..as..e…..haaa…...mmm….le…...mmmm…...me…..cum….pl…..”

“No,” Lan Zhan growled as he tightened his fist and XiChen bounced him faster, up and down and up and down and up and down. Wei Ying dropped his head back to XiChen’s shoulder in submission with a low whimper. Jiang Cheng shuffled forward and nudged Lan Zhan with a look in his eyes and he reached out and caught his shaft too. He pumped his hands lazily on both of them before squeezing and cutting their release off to keep them right on the edge and they moaned and whimpered pitifully while XiChen bounced Wei WuXian over their cocks. 

Up and down and up and down Wei Ying swallowed them up and he whined low in his throat. He turned his face into XiChen’s neck in desperation and Lan XiChen was so far gone he tilted his head and kissed him. 

He kissed him deeply and passionately, their tongues moving back and forth as he bounced Wei Ying over them harder, his release boiling in his belly. Thank the stars Jiang Cheng took Lan Zhan in a pleading kiss too or he might have done something violent when he watched his lover kiss his brother with so much need. 

Jiang Cheng kissed him tentatively but Lan Zhan wouldn’t take that. He tilted his head and grabbed his chin to devour him. He licked his cheeks and caressed his mouth and sucked on his tongue while XiChen bounced Wei Ying over their thick cocks one last time.

He groaned heavily against Wei Ying’s lips and he and his A-Cheng moaned under the wild kisses that ate their mouths and stole their breath.

XiChen shivered and trembled as he came and came and came. He came so hard he saw white, his vision disappearing as his ending rolled up his body from his toes to his ears. Lan Zhan bit back a moan as he felt his brother twitch against him and he tugged out lifting Wei Ying from his arms. 

XiChen sighed heavily as that sucking hole finally released him and he flopped over on his side lazily. He watched his younger brother drop Wei Ying to the bed when Lan Zhan spoke with a hoarse voice, his cock thick and swollen against his belly, covered in his brother’s cum. 

“Fuck A-Cheng Wei Ying…” 

Jiang Cheng flopped over obediently on his back and lifted his legs into the air as Wei Ying scooted close to him. He spit on his cock to slick all that lube back up before he slid into his shidi with a long slow glide. 

He gritted his teeth trying to force his release back. He would fuck his brother properly. He would enjoy losing his virginity and not even Lan Zhan’s cruel edging would take that from him. He pumped his hips in deep, slow strokes enjoying Jiang Cheng’s hole and Lan XiChen watched them. He was completely languid now and he contented himself with letting his hot eyes follow Wei WuXian’s thrusting hips. 

It wasn’t so bad with Silk taking his boyfriend, that wasn’t nearly as bad as Lan Zhan. There was something so infuriating about his brother pounding his lover but with Silk it was different. He could share Satin with Silk and he watched them fuck as he played lightly with his half hard shaft.

Wei Ying rolled his hips back and forth, in and out and in deeper and out almost all the way before pumping them back in as he set a pace that was neither fast nor slow and Jiang Cheng groaned. It felt so good and he leaned up to invite a kiss. Wei Ying gave it to him willingly, tangling their tongues together and he bucked in as deep as he could before tugging back out to push in heavily again. 

He fucked his brother with deep, deep thrusts pausing to grind into him before he did it again, their mouths moving faster on each other as Wei Ying moved out of this slow, almost love making rhythm and his hips moved faster then as he changed the angle. 

“AHHH….MMMM!!” Jiang Cheng moaned as he hit that spot straight on and Wei WuXian grinned, something possessive and dominant in his gaze and Lan Zhan narrowed his eyes. He could handle this, he could accept Silk and Satin and seeing his Wei Ying with that dominant energy flipped his switch. 

He slid across the bed and bent Wei Ying down into the kiss he shared with his shidi. Then he shoved his straining shaft into his boyfriend's ass with a groan. He bucked his hips hard and turned that slow, rocking rhythm into something hard and fast. He fucked Wei WuXian into his brother and they seized up almost instantly, their bodies tightening like bows and XiChen tugged his cock a little faster watching the play of pleasure across their faces and listening to their breathless gasps. They came so hard, their toes curled and their spines arched backwards but Lan Zhan just kept pounding into Wei Ying. 

He let his lover fill his brother’s ass and he sought out his own release with heavy punching hips, in with a slap to pull out, to push in again then tug back out only to throw his body back in and out and in and out and in deep and out. He would not last this time. It was so hot to fuck him with his brother, to gape his asshole open like he was some whore and ever hotter still to fuck him into his shidi’s ass, into all his and XiChen’s and Wei Ying’s cum. 

He pounded that ass with energy and after a few more bucks he came hard for the second time that night. His back curved forward and every muscle he had pulled taut as the pressure in his abdomen pulled so tight it snapped and he found his ending. He poured himself into Wei WuXian’s wrecked ass with relish, his hips jerking in and out with little pulses as he worked himself through his climax.

He leaned back after another moment and Wei WuXian pulled his softening length from Jiang Cheng’s body and Lan Zhan nudged him to the side so he could dip his cock into the mess of cum in A-Cheng’s ass with filthy pleasure. He pumped his hips a few times feeling all their pleasures on his half hard shaft as XiChen pulled Wei Ying over his lap. He let him sit on his length for no reason other than to feel that fluttering gaping hole around him.

He had cum too hard to go again but he pulsed his hips a little enjoying it anyway. He leaned over the little bit of distance between him and his boyfriend to kiss Jiang Cheng lazily as Lan Zhan enjoyed his ass for a few more thrusts.

They were an absolute mess of sweat and spit and cum and lube but the glow of so much satisfaction left them hazy and weightless on top of whatever the hell had caused this night of insanity. None of them in their right minds would have consented to something like this. 

They were possessive of their lovers, territorial and to share them with each other was inconceivable but no one had the ability to think about it as they crawled under the covers of Wei Ying’s big bed. 

He had a full sized queen bed and the squeeze was tight but they made it work. It was loads better than their tiny old mattress that was a queen only because it was a inch wider than a full and they passed out almost immediately. Lan WangJi wrapped his arms around Wei Ying’s waist and nuzzled into his sweat soaked hair as exhaustion dragged him down and he was too tired to care about the little kiss his boyfriend gave his brother who was similarly wrapped up in XiChen’s arms. 

~*~

November 1 was awful as far as Wei WuXian was concerned. He snapped awake with a nauseating roll in his belly at some ungodly hour of the morning and he leapt out of bed throwing himself down the hall to collapse on the bathroom floor with racking heaves as he emptied his stomach into the toilet. 

He heaved hoarsely and hacked and threw up every single thing he had eaten that entire week, or so it felt as he panted there on the tile floor. Lan Zhan had jolted away with his lunge out of the covers and followed swiftly to kneel behind him and hold his long, tangled hair out of the way and Jiang Cheng was no better. He doubled over the bathtub with dry coughing retches as XiChen held up his wild black hair. It was a messy disaster and he swallowed down his own upset stomach. 

Lan XiChen’s head was pounding in his temples and he felt almost faint as he fought to stand up straight. They must have just fallen asleep because it was still dark outside those big living room windows. Lan Zhan blinked his gritty eyes with a dry swallow. He felt absolutely terrible like the worst hangover in the history of hangovers as Wei Ying heaved into the toilet bowl. 

After a solid few minutes of that horrible retching, he collapsed, white as a sheet, shivering and trembling into Lan WangJi’s arms. He wiped his boyfriend's face with a wet towel and carried him back into the bedroom pausing at the threshold almost immediately as last night hit him like a ton of bricks. 

What had they done?! What in the high hell had they done together last night?! How could they have let themselves be consumed by lust and depravity. It didn’t matter how hot it was, how sexual it had been and Lan WangJi was frozen stiff in the doorway. 

He could not reconcile himself with the animals they had been last night and he turned on his heel. He could not bear to stay in that room for another moment. He walked into Jiang Cheng’s bedroom instead and dressed Wei Ying in his brother’s sweatpants before he grabbed a few of XiChen’s out of the dresser. He slipped them on quickly, happy to return to some semblance of decency when his older brother trailed in with his drowsy boyfriend. 

XiChen dressed Jiang Cheng and tucked him into bed before he threw on his clothes with relief. He swallowed dryly with a wide eyed glance at his brother before he walked off into the kitchen to make some tea and see about taking some pills for his horrible headache. He felt weak and almost faint as his younger brother trailed after him with downcast eyes. 

Lan Zhan felt just as terrible. His stomach was tied up in knots, his head hurt and he felt absolutely exhausted. He was just walking past the living room when he spotted the big box of empty candies and he frowned. 

WangJi fetched the lid and his phone and googled it, almost sure that whatever had caused their sickness and their insanity last night had to be related to those weird little Halloween candies. He couldn’t find it in the search and his frown grew even deeper as he heard XiChen start up the tea pot and pour 4 glasses of water. He drank them all before pouring more since he had originally intended to share them with everyone. 

Lan Zhan fell into a few discussion boards as the Monster Munchies finally popped up with a big red notice. The candies were recalled nationwide under the authority of the Food and Drug Administration for dangerous chemical compounds and anyone in possession of such should dispose of it immediately. There was some more legal jargon in the label and WangJi walked over to show XiChen. 

“Brother….” he held out the warning label and XiChen read it with a deep frown as his stomach heaved painfully. He barely managed to keep his water down and snagged a few saltine crackers from the cabinet above the sink, hoping the simple snack would ease his discomfort. 

He glanced up at WangJi, who looked almost green and dropped 2 fizzy tablets of Alka-Seltzer into his water before he did the same to his own. They drank it down thankful it seemed to take the barest edge off their terrible nausea.

“Should we take them to the doctor?” Lan Zhan asked after he snagged a few crackers. 

“I don’t think so, they don’t have fevers and they’re already asleep so I think we should let them rest. You too, you look ready to fall down. Let’s get some sleep and we’ll deal with…..with what happened later…” He trailed off with shame in brown eyes. He studied his feet for a moment before he spoke again with a soft, regretful voice. 

“I did not….mean….for that to happen……”

“Mn…” WangJi agreed with him. He still couldn’t fully process last night. He couldn’t come to terms with it, how could Wei Ying kiss his younger brother like that, how could Jiang Cheng have fucked Wei WuXian right in front of him? And worse, XiChen had taken them both and he did too. What insanity, what depraved madness had taken them hostage? Those little candies weren’t just treats, they were powerful and potent with some kind of chemical or drug. In fact, drug was probably the best way to describe it because never in his right mind would he have been able to stomach sharing Wei Ying like that. 

The Lan brothers slipped into Jiang Cheng’s room grateful for the clean blankets and clear air that didn’t smell like sex and lust. They cuddled up around their sick sweethearts and fell into a heavy, uncomfortable sleep. 

They slept for a long, long while as their bodies tried to work those awful candies out of their systems and XiChen was the first to wake up in the early afternoon. He reached over to the nightstand to snag his phone and glanced groggily at the time reading 1pm on the screen and a little blinking message. He swiped it open reading a text from MianMian, _‘Mat and I are really sick, the boys are fine, with grandmother, we won’t be able to bring them over until later. Don’t eat those Halloween candies, there’s something wrong with them’_

XiChen closed his eyes with a bout of dizziness before he pulled himself from the covers. He glanced over everyone and though they seemed a little too pale, their breathing was deep and even. He touched all three of their foreheads and was relieved no one had a fever. As far as he could tell, the symptoms were just like food poisoning.

He walked back into the kitchen to make another pot of tea to hopefully calm his upset stomach as last night drifted over him. It was so raw and carnal, so filthy and so sexy. It was insane. He could never have done that sober, he would never have shared his boyfriend like that, much less take Wei WuXian like that. He had fucked Silk like an animal, and he and his brother had taken them together like some homemade porn video. 

XiChen pinched the bridge of his nose, upset and confused. He certainly didn’t lust after his boyfriend’s brother and yet he had kissed him, devoured him. And he certainly had never wanted to share a lover with his own brother, in fact the thought of WangJi taking Jiang Cheng right in front of him pissed him off profoundly. 

Though he did concede that it didn’t strike him as the worst thing that could have happened. At the very least, he could acknowledge that Silk & Satin together was probably the hottest thing he could have ever seen after months and months of their erotic shows. It was almost like a deep, unconscious fantasy of his had been fulfilled and he was filled with revulsion at his thoughts. 

Was he really some lust depraved animal that he wanted to see Silk & Satin fuck? What in the world was wrong with him? But he was mature enough not to lie to himself. It had been hot and even if he would never put the Jiang brothers in that situation again, he would truly be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t enjoyed it and he loathed himself deeply for a moment. 

But it was the truth, Silk & Satin had turned his head upside down, even in the very beginning of everything between the four of them, he had accepted that he might have to share Satin with Silk and now he just didn’t know what to do about it. He didn’t want to share his A-Cheng, not with Silk, not with WangJi, not with anyone. He was his lover, his boyfriend, his partner and he snagged his hot tea with an uncomfortable frown. 

Should he and his brother just accept it? Should they actually allow their lovers to fuck each other? Could he realistically deny them if they wanted something like that? He could never, ever share Jiang Cheng with WangJi again. That was completely unacceptable and if he had to see that he might very well have to fight his own brother, so profound was his jealousy. But Silk was different. 

Silk & Satin were a pair and XiChen drank his Marcela tea gratefully as the nausea finally eased and he felt almost human again. He popped a few headache pills and considered a shower. He was sweaty and sticky in odd places and maybe the hot water would help him sort his thoughts out. 

~*~

Lan WangJi heard the shower turn on and he slipped from the bed after he brushed Wei Ying’s hair back affectionately. He felt a hundred times better as he walked into the kitchen to grab some, ‘tummy feel better’ tea his brother always made him and SiZhui when they had stomach aches.

And he considered last night uncomfortably. Wei Ying had kissed his shidi first. Wei Ying had started off the entire thing. Did that mean he wanted Jiang Cheng more than he wanted him? Did he really prefer kissing him instead? Would Silk rather be with Satin and not him? It hurt his heart so much to think this way. What if he lost Wei Ying? What if he left him? What if--

Lan Zhan turned on his heel and walked to the bathroom. He slipped inside and sat on the toilet seat as he spoke softly, just loud enough to be heard over the running water. 

“Uhm…..brother….?”

XiChen hummed back as he turned his head up into the spray to rinse his hair. Lan WangJi talking to him in the bathroom was nothing new. His brother used to like conversation in the shower when they were younger though he always spoke with his characteristic one word answers.

“Do you….uhm…..what…….mn….??” Lan Zhan trailed off unable to herd his thoughts in any direction. 

“I don’t know WangJi, I was thinking the same thing….” XiChen finally switched the shower off and stepped out and an awkward, uncomfortable silence fell between them as he dried between his toes and rubbed his back with a light blue towel. Lan XiChen ran the towel through his hair before wrapping it around his waist before he leaned against the bathroom wall waiting for his little brother to sort himself out. 

After a minute or an hour, Lan Zhan managed to drag his voice up from his feet, “what if…...they…...they leave us?” WangJi fidgeted with his fingers as he looked down and XiChen blinked. That thought didn’t even occur to him.

They wouldn’t, Jiang Cheng wouldn’t, he loved him, he told him almost every day that he loved him. He called him all the time, he was always sending him cute little photos and….and it was impossible. XiChen did not doubt him for a second no matter what had happened the night before. 

“That’s impossible WangJi,” he spoke confidently, “I know Wei Ying loves you and I know A-Cheng loves me and you know that. That’s not the issue here is it?” XiChen trailed off as his brother looked up into his brown eyes with wide golden ones. 

“Mn?!” What the hell, how could there be another issue?!

“Well…...what…..if we have to share them with each other…..” XiChen muttered uncomfortably. He really did not want that but could he really deny Silk & Satin? They were a pair and his heart pulled tight in his chest. 

“Brother?!” Lan Zhan stared up at him at a complete loss. Could he share his Wei Ying with Satin? That was, that was almost inconceivable. Wei Ying was his boyfriend, not Satin’s and he didn’t want to share his lover with anyone and he despaired for a moment. 

What if Wei Ying asked that of him? What if the only way he could have him was if Satin came too? What would he do?! What should he do? He couldn’t wrap his head around this. Granted he had considered that, been almost ready for that eventuality in the very beginning of everything between them when they had assumed Silk and Satin were lovers but things were different now. 

They were in committed relationships and last night had only happened because of those stupid little candies that pushed everyone into madness. But if Wei Ying didn’t want his adopted brother more why would he kiss him when Lan Zhan had been right there?

“I don’t mmm….know brother…..” WangJi muttered looking down with a frown. 

“I think…. I mean I don’t…. want to…..at all…..but if they have to….I guess….” XiChen tried, “I could maybe deal if A-Cheng wanted to be physical with Wei Ying….I mean they are a pair WangJi….and I…..I think maybe they’ve always had some kind of attraction towards each other. How could they dance that way if there was nothing there?”

“I...don’t know…” Lan Zhan mumbled. He was torn in half. He did not want to share his lover but didn’t he do just that last night? Didn’t he both love and hate watching Wei WuXian taking his shidi? It had been so very hot and yet he had been seized with mad jealousy too. He could never share his Wei Ying with his older brother again but with Satin? He could... consider it, he would try if that was what Wei Ying wanted. Not all the time, not on a regular basis but maybe once in a while, he would try his best to work around this odd passion the adopted brothers had for each other. Even if he hated it, even if he loathed it he would do whatever would make Wei Ying happy and if Satin did it for him well Lan Zhan would survive somehow. 

He shook his head and stood up to flip the shower on again. He didn’t know what to think as he stepped into it and XiChen plopped down on the toilet seat this time. He wasn’t quite ready to face their boyfriends and whatever they might say to them. 

~*~

Wei Ying woke up groggily, his head was fuzzy but otherwise he felt relatively ok, probably because he had thrown his stomach up earlier. He sat up and glanced around the room noticing they weren’t in his. Then he looked over and saw his shidi curled in around his pillow and last night hit him like a bolt of lightning. 

What the hell had they done?! What the hell had he done?! How could he just kiss his brother like that? He didn’t want him? He didn’t lust after A-Cheng so what in the high hell had happened?! And Lan Zhan, holy fuck Lan Zhan had fucked them both separately, at the same time, in every which way. Did that mean he wanted Jiang Cheng too?! What the fuck?!

Wei Ying sat in absolutely turmoil. What was he supposed to do now? He didn’t want to share his boyfriend and what’s worse, he didn’t hate what he had done with his brother. What the fuck was wrong with him?! Was he just some insane beast that had to fuck everyone? Oh fuck, he had fucked XiChen too, holy hell what in the fuck? He didn’t lust after his shidi’s lover?! XiChen was like a brother to him, a friend, not the object of his fantasies but he had let him take him like a whore, he had kissed him like a lover and Wei Ying just didn’t know what to do and he buried his head in his hands. 

He felt so miserably confused and after a moment he felt a tentative hand on his back as Jiang Cheng sat up. He looked at his distraught older brother and he pushed his own shock and self loathing away. His shixiong looked devastated and regardless of his own problems, his brother always came first. 

“Wei WuXian?” He called softly and when he didn’t answer him, he tried again, “A-Xian….look at me please…...we kind of need to talk….”

Wei Ying finally lifted his head to look at him and he swallowed dryly as he remembered him immediately, panting, gasping, pumping his hips into him, kissing him, touching him and he blushed looking away. How was he supposed to look at his shidi the same way after that?! How were they supposed to continue with normal life after a night like that?! 

“A-Xian….ok….so….last night…….uhm……” Jiang Cheng started as he felt a blush catch his own cheeks. He swallowed hard trying to organize his thoughts and the first thing that came out of his mouth couldn’t have surprised him more than a bucket of cold water over his head. 

“Did you hate it…….doing it with me?” Wei Ying looked back at him in absolute shock, his grey eyes huge and he bit his lip a little. He didn’t really want to answer that question but truly, he never lied to his brother, not once in his entire life and he wouldn’t start now. 

“.....n…..no….I didn’t….but A-Cheng…..we have boyfriends, we have lovers and I love Lan Zhan with all my heart…...and I know you love XiChen so….what…...now…….I mean did you hate it?” He finished off lamely unable to speak in a straight line. He was so confused, so muddle headed, he didn’t know what to think.

“I…..” Jiang Cheng started as he fiddled with the purple blanket draped over his lap, “I didn’t hate it…..doing it with you…………..” he trailed off growing quiet for a moment before he tried again, “but I...like you said I love XiChen, I want to sleep with him…..and I…..I don’t know why…..last night…...happened….”

“Ah….I’m sorry shidi…..I guess I fucked things up like I always do…..” Wei Ying finished off, looking away with shame coloring his voice and Jiang Cheng didn’t like that. It wasn’t only his fault, he had kissed him back instead of punch him like he should have done. 

He slipped his hands under his shixiong’s chin and lifted to meet those upset grey eyes. 

“It’s not only your fault, I….I didn’t hate k…..kissing you and then Lan Zhan kind of took it further and XiChen didn’t help at all….I mean we’re all kind of…...to blame for last night….”

Wei WuXian made a noncommittal sound and Jiang Cheng continued, “why….why did you want to….to kiss me….?” He asked with a wealth of emotions in his voice. That was a loaded question and Wei Ying knew it. He knew what his brother was asking him and he swallowed dryly, trying to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth.

“uh…..I…..I don’t know…..you…..you….just looked…..mmgh….” Wei Ying looked away from those bright blue eyes and muttered, “you just looked hot and like I remembered Rain and I don’t know I felt almost drunk A-Cheng, like I was fucked up and I couldn’t help it……”

Jiang Cheng looked at him and muttered shyly, “A-Xian you are my brother and I….I did like it…...but I don’t…. think….we…..uh…. should….….”

“Yeah…” Wei Ying mumbled, “I….you…..you’re….uhm hot but…...I don’t uh…..want you like that normally….. I mean…..I love you like family…but there’s…..I don’t know….something weird about it…..like you were really…...really hot last night…....but I feel like shit just got out of hand…..and you know maybe…..we should uh….not do that again…..”

“Yeah ok….so….let’s….maybe just forget this happened, ok….?” Jiang Cheng glanced up from his perusal of the threads in his rich purple comforter. 

Wei Ying canted his eyes back to him, “o….ok,” he whispered, “I will and uh…..you….you’re still my brother ok so…..I don’t….I don’t want us to be weird or anything…..like shit happens and yeah….”

“Mn….” Jiang Cheng agreed before he let out a big sigh of relief, “damn….ok…..ok! Come on let’s get up and shower and get some food, I’m starving,” he spoke with a lightness to his voice that made Wei Ying smile at him, grateful his shidi could move past this and he rallied himself. 

He would put this night behind him and they would go back to being normal and this would never happen again. Truly he didn’t generally lust after his brother, honestly he didn’t though in light of last night, he would be a fool to deny how much he had enjoyed it. But he would chalk it all up as just some crazy fluke. He loved his Lan Zhan and he wanted him and that would never change regardless of whatever weird passion he had discovered with his shidi the night before. 

~*~

They stepped out of his bedroom and started down the hall just as the Lan brothers walked out in nothing but little towels around their waists and Jiang Cheng and Wei WuXian paused at the utterly breathtaking sight or their gorgeous boyfriends with wet hair, water droplets on their skin and all those muscles on display.

Wei Ying stared as he trailed his eyes up WangJi’s strong calves and over that tiny white towel along the pronounced ridges of his abs to those hard pecs. He continued up and up until he reached those incredible golden eyes and he looked some more. Lan Zhan was the most magnificent human being he had ever seen. 

They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before Wei WuXian walked forward, almost pulled forward by the unimaginable beauty of his lover soaking wet. He leaned up on his toes and kissed his cheek softly, mindful of his morning breath before he whispered shyly into his ear, “hi Lan Zhan….”

Lan WangJi wrapped his hands around Wei Ying’s waist almost automatically. He hugged him tight to his body craving reassurance and he buried his nose in those messy black locks in his face with a sigh. It was comforting and it soothed his sore heart in so many ways to have his boyfriend against him after so many upsetting ‘what-if’s’.

Jiang Cheng was much the same as he followed Wei WuXian’s lead and he leaned up and wrapped his arms around XiChen’s neck pressing himself into his body. He hugged him close as those long fingers settled against his lower back. 

The couples stood there for a long, long while just hugging each other for comfort and reassurance, a reaffirmation of their affections after last night’s incredible upheaval. Jiang Cheng nuzzled his lover’s ear and whispered, “I love you XiChen….”

And he felt warmth fill his chest when those arms tightened around him in response. 

The Lans finally picked up their boyfriends and walked them into the living room to settle them on the couch and with a, ‘let me get dressed,’ and a ‘we need to talk,’ the brothers disappeared into Jiang Cheng’s bedroom again for some clean clothes. 

Wei Ying and his shidi glanced at each other a little nervously but they took a calming breath. They would not lose themselves in conjectures. They had to talk about last night and clear the air. They were family, all four of them, all 6 with their nephews and they could have this conversation. 

After a few minutes XiChen and WangJi walked back into the living room and sat on the coffee table together to face their boyfriends, grateful it was sturdy enough to hold their heavy weight. Lan XiChen cleared his throat for a moment casting his thoughts about to find something to say but no words came. How could he even start a conversation like this? He despaired for a moment and it was Lan Zhan of all people who spoke first. 

“So…..I think you should know…..the Monster Munchies were defective...they were recalled nationwide for dangerous chemical compounds and...and…..and that’s…..probably why last…..last night happened….” he trailed off for a moment before continuing in a rushed voice, unwilling to let that be the last thing he said, “MianMian sent us a text saying she and Mat were sick too. They’re going to bring the boys later tonight…”

Wei Ying blinked as he felt relief wash through him. He wasn’t just some lust crazed animal, he didn’t secretly covet his shidi or his boyfriend’s brother and he sighed loudly, “well thank god for that, damn it, I really thought I was nuts there for a second”

Jiang Cheng echoed him with a laugh, “that’s a relief, phew….” he glanced to his lover, “I thought I was bat shit insane but really XiChen, let me make this clear ok--”

“Ah! No ok let me speak first please A-Cheng…”XiChen spoke in a quickly, he was dreading whatever his boyfriend wanted to say so much he almost talked over him.

Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng nodded at him as they waited and Lan XiChen took a deep breath, “I uhm….I know you….you might have some uhm….physical attractions to each other because of Silk & Satin and I really, truly don’t want to share you A-Cheng, not with anyone but if….if you really feel that way about Wei Ying then I….I mean I don’t want to lose you….I don’t want you to leave me….so….I would…..uhm….consider it….if you wanted….uhm...really wanted him too……”

“I mean WangJi talked about it and if we had to share you with e….e…..each other…..we could…..live with it….I suppose…….I mean we wouldn’t like it but uhm…and I couldn’t stand it if it was all the time but....yea…maybe like once in a while or something….it….would….uh….anyway.....so……..I just wanted to tell you that…..that it would…...be…….o…...ok………som….sometimes…..…….mmmm….”

Lan Zhan looked away to study the floor as XiChen spoke for him too. They had talked some more in the bathroom and he loathed this, he loathed this entire conversation but if having Silk meant Satin came too, he would live. He could deal with it. They were a pair and if it was only sometimes he would grit his teeth and bear it. He swallowed a little as he refused to look at them. He didn’t want to look at their faces in that moment, too afraid of what he might see there. 

Wei WuXian blinked. He glanced to his shidi in surprise. If there was anything he could have expected out of XiChen it wasn’t that. Jiang Cheng opened his mouth, then closed it at a loss for words for a second. Did XiChen really love him that much that he was willing to offer something he was having such a hard time with? Jiang Cheng looked at the bowed head of his boyfriend and the tight tension along his shoulders that spoke volumes. 

Lan XiChen didn’t want to share him. He didn’t want to offer what he was offering and Jiang Cheng felt so much love in his chest that his boyfriend would do something like this for him. Would push his own feelings aside for him and he glanced at Wei Ying again before he spoke.

“I….I’m going to be honest, like brutally honest….is that ok with you two?” He glanced to Lan Zhan and WangJi almost quailed under the sharp blue eyes he could feel on him as he painstakingly counted the threads in the carpet but he nodded stiffly and XiChen followed suit. He froze in place, his brown eyes nervously tracing the floor as his heart beat double time in his chest and he braced himself for whatever Jiang Cheng would say next. 

“Ok….so…..last night…..I….did not hate it, not with any of you and I don’t regret it, it happened the way it happened and nothing’s going to change…but…...really….uh…. I don’t think I want it to happen again. Thank you for being understanding and sweet, both of you but I’m in a committed relationship and I love my boyfriend very much. I only want to do it with him from now on,” he finished succinctly as he watched his lover’s ears turn pink. 

Wei WuXian followed up with his own feelings. He lifted WangJi’s chin up to look into his brilliant golden gaze, “Lan Zhan…..I love you…” he paused for a moment staring into those eyes that stared back at him. 

“I love you with everything I am and I only want you. A-Cheng is special to me, he will always be special to me as my brother, as my shidi, as Satin, as XiChen’s boyfriend as whatever the hell he wants to be but I don’t love him the way I love you. It has to be you Lan Zhan, only you ok? Last night, I was drunk or drugged or whatever and I remembered the Rain performance we did and all I was thinking was to kiss him, nothing more and nothing less. It all spiraled out of control and I...I don’t regret it either but…..I don’t….I don’t really want it to happen again, ok?”

Wei Ying trailed off before he confided in him, “I hated sharing you Lan Zhan. I hated it so much I thought I’d lose my mind….”

Lan Zhan felt a little smile quirk the side of his lip and he tugged Wei Ying into his arms. He hugged him tight as his heart settled in his chest. He felt at peace for the first time since yesterday. He wouldn’t regret it either. He wouldn’t hold it in his heart like resentment. It happened, it wouldn’t happen again and he cared for everyone in this room regardless. He sighed softly, calm and sure of himself again. 

XiChen reached out and caressed Jiang Cheng’s cheek before he leaned in and laid a sweet kiss against his mouth. It was short and delicate, just a touch of his lips before Jiang Cheng leaned back with a laugh, “sorry XiChen, morning breath and all,” he snickered. 

“Let me shower first then I’ll give you a real one,” he grinned standing up to do just that. Wei Ying pulled himself regretfully from Lan Zhan’s strong arms and went off to busy himself in the kitchen. He whipped them up some sandwiches before he took his turn in the bathroom. And for the rest of that cool fall day, they lounged around in sweats, cuddling up on the couch under fluffy blankets to watch a show on Netflix. 

MianMian and Mateo stopped by around 8 or so with the kiddos, looking just as tired and worn out as they did but otherwise they seemed alright as she apologized over and over about the candies but everyone reassured her that shit happens and as long as they were ok, it was fine. 

She and Mat plopped down on the carpet leaning into the couch against their backs to watch a few episodes too as November 1 ended with lighthearted conjectures about the show’s plot, as all 6 of them put that infamous Halloween night behind them. 

And Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng were mostly true to their word, they never again shared their lovers though if they stole a kiss or 2 when they were drunk sometimes Lan XiChen and Lan WangJi didn’t seem to mind. 

Those strange little candies had put a whole new meaning to the phrase, ‘Trick or Treat’

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey if Lan WangJi and Lan XiChen didn't exist, I'd ship the fuck out of XianCheng..... ^.~ 
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone, make sure to check your candy haha


End file.
